AdheridosSeparados
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: El recuerdo de Matt era lo único que mantenía a Mello cuerdo. ¿Dónde estaría justo ahora? ¿Rodeado de que personas? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿A caso también se sentía solo? ¿O ya tenía alguien a quien amar? Si era así, ¿A quién estaba amando?


Adheridos-Separados

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece.

NA: Esto surgió de repente y lo escribí en unos algunos minutos, algo cortito.

En negación, siempre en negación. ¿Que no podía simplemente aceptar la verdad?

Su verdad.

Él le amaba, y eso era todo. ¡Le amaba!

¿Quién había sido la última persona en amarle? Ni si quiera podía recordarlo, tal vez nunca nadie lo amo. Debió haber sido por su carácter, por su propia culpa se quedaba solo.

Apartaba a los demás a propósito, no los quería cerca, no los necesitaba.

Pero a él si lo necesitaba. ¡Dios! ¡Lo amaba! Le costaba reconocerlo, pero el amor era mutuo. Era vergonzoso recordar el primer beso que habían compartido. Aunque era aun más vergonzoso recordar el primer contacto sexual…la cara se le prendía en colores. Se sentía estúpido cuando eso le pasaba, era estúpido, muy muy estúpido que tuviera reacciones de ese tipo cuando pensaba en su amigo, o lo que él fuera, "_un amigo extremadamente cercano", _pensó.

Recordaba cuando solían pasar juntos las noches oscuras y frías, no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería tener una vida normal con él. poder quedarse hablando hasta tarde de cosas banales, dormir abrazados y sin nadie que los molestase, tener un desayuno normal en una casa mediana, ver la televisión juntos o jugar video juegos por las tardes mientras comían algún postre que uno de los dos preparo.

Esa sería una vida perfecta para Mello.

Pero nunca iba a poder tener esa vida, u otra vida. Se encontraba atascado con aquellos hombres, persiguiendo a un asesino que era invisible, corriendo riesgos. Entre armas, cervezas, mujeres, malas palabras, suciedad, drogas…en completa soledad.

El recuerdo de Matt era lo único que mantenía a Mello cuerdo.

¿Dónde estaría justo ahora? ¿Rodeado de que personas? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿A caso también se sentía solo? ¿O ya tenía alguien a quien amar? Si era así, ¿A quién estaba amando?

Su cabeza se volvía un nudo cuando se trataba de Matt. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de "Matt y alguien más que no fuera él."

¡Arg! Odiaba sentirse impotente, odiaba sentir que para Matt ya no era nada. Pero sus asuntos le impedían reunirse con su amigo.

Por mucho que lo extrañara, no podía ir por él y simplemente huir. Eso era peligroso.

Que Matt permaneciera vivo era todo lo que Mello quería. Si eso implicaba alejarse de él, entonces lo aceptaría, y viviría con ello aunque eso le causara dolor.

-_Tal vez en un futuro, querido Matt_…- susurro Mello, al viento.

A tan solo 2 horas de donde Mello se encontraba, un afligido Matt se preparaba para dormir.

Como siempre, y en honor a su perdido amigo, decía unas oraciones en voz baja, arrodillado en el borde de su cama.

Le pedía al Dios, en el que Mello creía, que lo pusiera junto a su compañero. Rogaba por un poco de misericordia, y por ayuda para soportar los días sin él. También pedía porque Mello se encontrara con buena salud, después agradecía que había sobrevivido hasta el final del día. Entonces se persignaba una vez, como Mello le había enseñado cuando aun eran niños y después, siguiendo la rutina, lloraba, abrazado a la única prenda de ropa que Mello había dejado cuando se fue.

Se quedaba dormido con ella, hasta que se hacía de día y se levantaba. Tomaba la vieja chamarra que Mello se ponía en días fríos, como los que se presentaban recientemente, y la colgaba junto con la poca ropa que poseía.

Se persignaba de nuevo al despertar, y agradecía de nuevo a Dios que aun vivía. A Matt solo le importaba mantenerse con vida para, tal vez, volver a ver a Mello.

A veces se preguntaba si había encontrado a alguien mejor que él. Si había desistido de superar a Near y ahora vivía con alguien más. Le preocupaba que se hubiera enamorado. Casi siempre trataba de no pensar en eso, y mejor pretendía que se encontraba solo, investigando, y que algún día volvería por él.

Matt continúo con su día como siempre, sin poder imaginar que esa noche, una llamada a su celular iba a hacer que se levantara de la cama de un salto. Tampoco sabía que no se iba a encontrar con algo completamente bueno, ni sabía que eso lo llevaría a su propia muerte.

No, Matt ignoraba todo eso. Seguro reiría si se lo dijeran. Pero solo debía esperar, solo unas horas más, entonces su vida iba a cambiar.

Por fin iba a poder decir con honestidad: Gracias a Dios.


End file.
